Vampire Heart
by Kalosis Pendragus
Summary: Taya's been alone her whole immortal existence. When a man named Falcon begins pursuing her, will she stake him on sight or will he tame her vampire heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**:

Taya crouched low in the body of a large black wolf with a silver muzzle. She sniffed the air, tracking any passing prey. The sun had just set completely, Taya had just risen, and she needed to feed. The wolf's jet black eyes glittered like obsidian in the full moon's light. A rustle in the brush to Taya's left caused her to go deathly still in the body of the wolf. Her ears flicked forward, then backward, assessing her target's exact location. A stag was pawing at the earth and snorting. Taya poised herself, ready to leap and make her kill. She recoiled onto her rear haunches and sprang. Her strong jaws clamped down around the stag's throat and she growled in triumph when its powerful neck snapped. A split second before the stag began to bleed out, Taya shifted into her human form. Fangs, sharp and venomous, replaced her canines and she sank them deep into the stag's throat. She drained the large animal in minutes and dropped the carcass carelessly to the earth and shifted back into wolf form. She put her nose to the night sky, sniffing out the nearest river or watering hole. She smelled a small lake in a clearing about three and a half miles due east of her current position.

Taya let out a half-bark of excitement and delight, then took off running with preternatural speed. She was staring at the lake in what seemed to her like seconds. She sat at the edge of the clearing and scanned her surroundings, her senses flaring out in every which direction, ensuring her isolation. She neither needed nor wanted any visitors while she washed the smell of her latest kill and the scent of the wolf from her skin. Satisfied that she was alone, Taya shifted back to human form. She dragged her fingertips over the surface of the clear water, testing its temperature. Elated that the water was so cool and fresh-smelling, Taya dove into the crystal clear lake and broke surface shortly after. She waded there for a bit, then washed the smell of soil and blood from her skin and hair; she hated smelling like she had just risen and fed.

When she was finished, she floated out of the water and laid on her back in the cool grass. A few minutes passed and she closed her eyes. Slowly, she felt a foreign stirring in her mind and she immediately clothed herself. She snapped into a defensive crouch, senses flaring out to check her surroundings. Taya's lips drew back in a deadly snarl when she heard the voice of the intruder in her mind.

_Little woman, _a male voice brushed at the walls of her mind. There was no malevolence in his voice, and there was certainly no intent to do her any harm. There was only curiosity... then surprise; she stayed on her guard, nevertheless. _You are not human._Taya pointed out stoically.

And clearly, neither are you.

_You are a vampire, yet you do not feed from humans. _It wasn't a question.

_That would make you a human-feeder, then, wouldn't it? _Taya stated rudely. He laughed softly, melodically.

_It would certainly seem so, _he marvelled. _I am Falcon Schuyler._Still quite wary of him and his sudden appearence, Taya did not reciprocate his actions. _Good to know. Just out of curiosity, Falcon, are you watching me?_he trailed off. Taya couldn't help but giggle. _May I have your name?_Taya drawled sardonically.

I was. Watching such a beautiful woman bathe and dry...

What, are you infatuated with me because you're a pervert and you watch helpless women bathe?

_Helpless. Quite, _he laughed at her choice of words.

_So, you don't think you're a pervert? _Taya taunted. He let out a howl of laughter.

_Hardly. Perverts are sexually depraved, honey. I am, let's say, sexually... creative. _he remarked. _And I was watchinh you because I find you startlingly beautiful._Taya felt the dark blush steal up her neck and into her cheeks.

_Thank you. _She said honestly. He showed her how he had seen her. He had been flying overhead in the body of a large red-tailed hawk when movement in the water below had caught his eye. He realized what he was seeing and had been forced to land in a nearby tree. Shining ebony hair floated around Taya's body while she treaded water in the lake. Shockingly green, almond-shaped eyes glinted in the silvery moonlight. Her fair skin even seemed to shimmer when the full moon's light refracted off of the water drops covering her body. When she rose out of the water and reclined on the grass, he had completely forgotten that he was in the body of a bird and he almost shifted back into his human form. Taya swallowed and blushed a brighter red. He laughed softly.

_Are you going to answer me? _Falcon asked gently.

_What? _She had honestly forgotten what he'd asked her.

_What is your name, darling? _Falcon asked.

_Taya. Taya Del Rossi. _she answered.

_Miss Del Rossi... _he began.

_Please... Taya. _she corrected.

_Taya. You must allow me to come to you. _Falcon said. There was a small hint of a plea in his words. She shook her head no.

_For all I know, when you get here, you'll drain me on sight. _Taya said.

_I will most certainly not harm you, Taya. _Falcon's voice was heavy with promise. _I am on this planet to keep you safe._Taya asked before she could stop herself.

How can you possibly know that?

_For one, we communicate freely on our own telepathic channel and neither of us has tasted the other's blood. _Falcon pointed out.

_You are crazy. _Taya broke the contact and threw up mental shields so strong that the elders couldn't have penetrated them. She needed a game plan for if he came looking for her, regardless that she had denied him permission to do so... and she needed that plan like, right this second. Immediately, the small town that she was staying in flashed into her mind and she snapped her fingers. Hastily, Taya launched herself skyward and shape-shifted into a large red-tailed hawk. Taya let out a profound cry, reveling in the crisp night air.

She flew until she spotted a dark, secluded alleyway and landed, shifting into human form a mere heartbeat before her feet touched the ground. She quickly dressed herself in a pair of black denim jeans, a black ribbed tank top with red roses embroidered along the hem and up the entire right side, and a pair of white running shoes. She braided her long, thick, ebony hair and tossed it over her shoulder. She smiled grimly. Falcon wouldn't dare attack her here.

_I am not looking to attack you. _Falcon's musical voice caressed her mind. Taya ground her teeth and jogged out of the alley. She couldn't even think about him without him barging in all... all... manly and seductive? That discomforted Taya quite immensely and she shook her head to clear it. It was still early, not yet a half hour after nine, so Taya decided to stop by the town's tavern for a spell. Lots of humans there. He was a human-feeder, grazing on the earth's mortal populous. She made a disgusted sound in her throat and slowed to a saunter.

Even now, she could feel him, a shadow in her mind, quiet and still. The connection had been recognized and made, no doubt, but how had he pulled that one off when they'd never even seen one another face to face? Maybe he'd thought she was human, but when he pushed deeper into her mind, he found something else entirely.

_Very astute, honey. _Falcon's words glittered in her very jumbled mind. Damn it.

_So you were observing potential prey? _Taya sounded more hurt than disgusted, even to herself.

_No, _he crooned. _I was enthralled by a woman who looks human at first glance, love. And then I saw a woman who was too beautiful to be real, much less human. I had to see._

Taya blushed fiercely. _Thank you, Falcon._

You are quite welcome, he said graciously. _Are you going to give me permission this time?_

I don't think so, Falcon. Taya said. Although she was extremely curious to see just what _he _looked like, she was far more cautious of him. What if he killed her? Enslaved her? Telepathic humans weren't an issue. Not the untrained ones, anyway. Trained ones were usually very good at hiding their true selves from anyone else. They made ideal vampire hunters. They worked together in order to eliminate the vampire population, regardless of means of sustenance.

_Paranoia can make you insane. _He was teasing her. That struck her as a little amazing, but highly amusing. A slow smiled flirted with her lips. _Am I making you laugh, Taya?_

Deliberatley, Taya let a small giggle slip from her lips. Instantly, she felt his complete male satisfaction swell in her mind.

_Your laugh is quite enchanting. _Falcon said. _Please. Do not make me beg you, Taya._

Taya's smile faded. He was completely serious. His voice was thick and heavy and it almost hurt her to deny him anything. Almost. _Oh, Falcon, _she sighed mentally. She almost regretted throwing up her mental shields again. Taya meandered down the town's main street until she saw the tavern's wooden slat walls and old western saloon-style doors. Quietly pleased, Taya hopped up the three short steps, held her hand out to push the swinging doors open, and she did something she hadn't done in two centuries: she hesitated.

_Are you alright? _Falcon was there again, spiking her curiosity all over again.

_I wasn't even thinking about you that time. _she pouted.

_Oh, Taya. _Falcon sighed. _I am far stronger than you give me credit for. It is easy for my mind to find yours._

Taya cursed aloud and threw the tavern doors open in a fury. She stalked across the musty room to the bar and perched herself on a black stool. She buried her face in her hands and let out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a groan.

"That was unladylike." a strong male voice whispered into her ear. Immediately, Taya sat up, her back ramrod stiff. Eyes wide, she turned to face the source of the voice. Seated on the stool to her immediate left was a rather handsome, tall, dark-haired man. She put her face back in her hands.

"Why don't you get lost?" Taya muttered, sounding mildly defeated.

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" he asked delicately. His voice caressed her skin and clung to her softly like baby powder. Taya thought for a minute and then sighed.

"Why?" She'd decided to humor him.

"Because I finally caught up with you." he said deviously. Taya went dangerously still, not even daring to take a breath. Carefully and slowly, Taya probed his mind. Disgusted that he had either tricked her or picked something out of her head that he'd had no right to, Taya shreiked, fully enraged. Falcon recoiled and the entire tavern fell as silent as the grave. Taya was on Falcon in seconds, hands crushing his windpipe, her fangs fully bared and dripping with venom.

_Force me to slaughter you and everyone else in this... dive. _Taya spat mentally. Carefully, Falcon moved to weaken her rage.

_Taya, I don't want to hurt you. _he chose his words very carefully. _I have no intention of harming you. Please. Let me up._

Before Falcon could blink, Taya had bolted from the bar and everyone was staring at the six foot eight inch tall man that was just brutalized by a little slip of a woman. Quickly, Falcon wiped their memories and gave chase to Taya. She would not escape him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Taya's heart thudded in tune with her shoes pounding the pavement. As soon as she was out of the small town, Taya shifted into a rather large harpy eagle. The bird's massive wingspan caught a swell of warm air and Taya soared above the treetops and circled over some campers that had already pitched tents and set their campfire. She ignored the urge to stop and feed. Taya flew until she was shaking with exhaustion.

_Taya, your hunger beats at me. Let me come to you. _Falcon's words were nothing short of a plea. She landed in a clearing in the woods, shifted shape and dressed herself in a flimsy white satin dress that was mid-thigh length. Absolutely exhausted, Taya laid on her back in the cool grass. He stirred in her mind. _Let me come and comfort you. Let me take you home._

Home? Taya thought absently. She could feel her total exhaustion taking over and she was far too tired to fight the blackness threatening to take her over.

_Yes, Taya, home. _Falcon said. Taya yawned.

_I don't have a home. Everywhere is my home. _She waved her hand lazily.

_Let me take you to _my _home. _Falcon said. Taya shut her eyes and let her mind open to him.

Falcon's breath caught in his throat. She was showing him everything. She hadn't been born a vampire, she'd been created by three completely incompetent vampires. Kaven, Dorian and Alexander had sought her out, captured and converted her. When she was just a week old, Taya had mercilessly ripped them all to pieces with her fangs and her bare hands. She hadn't fed from a humanoid entity since then, mortal or no.

He saw her family: a father, a mother, a brother and a sister, laughing and celebrating some occasion... Taya's eighteenth birthday. That was the last time she saw them all alive. The happy scene changed into a gory, bloody mess. Falcon's stomach lurched and he ground his teeth at the carnage he was witnessing. Taya's captors had trapped her by slaughtering her entire family and leaving them for her to find. Completely disgusted, Falcon awaited the next wave of Taya's history.

He saw roses of all kinds of colors, purple and white orchids and white easter lillies. He smelled the soft, gentle, clean scent of hot water. Then he saw her. Taya was reclining in a large white and gold marble claw-footed bathtub, head lolling back lazily. Her ebony hair cascaded down the edge of the tub. His belly tightened when she sighed his name gently. Clearly, she was dreaming, he decided. Reluctantly, he withdrew to the very surface of her mind.

He needed to find her and protect her, take her to his home, and he had no idea why. He shape-shifted into a large, solid black timberwolf. Icy blue eyes glittered in the darkness and he lifted his nose to the air. He sniffed and scanned continuously until he found her trail. With a short, triumphant bark, Falcon ran south until he came to the clearing where Taya was asleep in the grass.

His heart did a funny little flip when he laid eyes on her. She was on her side, knees drawn up slightly with her right fist underneath her chin.

_Sleep, Taya. _Falcon issued the powerful command, _Sleep deep._

Falcon shifted shape and moved toward Taya slowly. He couldn't help but smile when she snored softly. Quickly but gently, Falcon scooped her up into his powerful arms. He turned and ran with preternatural speed back through the woods and to the far edge of the small town where he lived. He took her into his home and laid her on his living room sofa, not at all sure just what to do with her. She would most likely be highly furious when she awoke, but there was always the chance that she wouldn't be all that angry with him. Maybe. He decided to set her up in his guest room, which was directly across the hall from his bedroom. He lifted her gently and carried her to her room.

He issued a command and the bedroom door swung open silently. He propped her up on one of his arms and drew the dark blue and white comforter and white egyptian cotton sheets back. Falcon slid Taya between the sheets gently, and he covered her up to her chest. She sighed contentedly and snuggled down into the cool covers and goose down pillows. He gingerly brushed her forehead with his lips and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He stood with his back to the door and clapped a hand over his mouth. He sighed into his palm and dropped his hand to his side.

Falcon padded silently across the hall and into his bedroom's adjoining bathroom. He shut the large wooden door behind him and walked to the blue and white marble sink. Hands on the counter, Falcon stared blankly at his reflection in the mirror. He could definitely tell that he hadn't fed this rising. His skin was taking on a light ashen tone and his eyes were dark and stressed. Weariness from chasing and maintaining almost constant communication with Taya was stamped profoundly on his strong features. Hunger was beating at him like war drums and his head began to ache right behind his eyes.

"FALCON!" Taya's enraged shreik caught him off guard and he nearly leaped out of his skin.

"Taya!" he called back childishly. She was beating on the door in seconds.

"You OPEN this door and TAKE the beating that's COMING TO YOU!" she screamed. He smiled and mentally shed his clothes.

"It's unlocked, Taya." Falcon pointed out. Taya snatched the door open, cried out at his nakedness and slammed it shut.

"Put your clothes on so I can kill you," she hissed. It took every ounce of Falcon's remaining strength to not fall to the floor laughing. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pushed the door open with his big toe. Taya stood on the other side, hands clapped firmly over her eyes. "Are you still..."

"'Fraid so." Falcon said, fighting a smile.

"Ugh." Slowly, Taya lowered her hands and opened her vibrant green eyes. She saw the towel and sighed in relief.

"Still going to kill me for not leaving you outside, by yourself?" Falcon folded his arms over his broad chest.

"I.. wait, what?" Taya gazed at him, dumbstruck.

"Are you still going to murder me for bringing you inside, away from the elements?" Falcon repeated calmly, ennunciating completely. She took off ranting about how he "should have left her alone" and how he "had no right". Finally, she sighed and looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"Thank you." Taya whispered. He nodded.

"Of course, you'd do the same for me." Falcon teased gently. Taya managed a small smile. She looked down at herself, suddenly aware of what she was wearing and she blushed a vibrant shade of red. She kept her eyes on the floor and muttered something about a shower. "Your room has its own bathroom."

Taya nodded her head meekly and took her leave. She stopped at his bedroom door and tossed him a look over her shoulder that he didn't have a name for, and she muttered an apology. He nodded in silent acceptance and she left, closing his bedroom door behind her. He sighed through his clenched teeth and turned toward his shower. It matched the sink counter perfectly. The doors were blue and frosted stained glass, the dark azure swirled into the milky glass in elegant, soothing patterns. He grasped the empty silver towel bar and slid the doors open. Falcon gingerly reached in and turned the water knobs until puffy white clouds of steam were billowing out of the shower and onto the floor around his ankles. He dropped his towel to the floor and couldn't help but smile when Taya gasped in her mind.

Across the hall, Taya was setting up a bath for herself when the image of Falcon's bare body floated into her mind. Suddenly, she was watching him adjust the water's temperature in his own shower. His face went from exhibiting weariness to showing anticipation and satisfaction when the near-scalding water ran over his hands. His mind told her of his obvious flattery at her gasp when he dropped his towel. Reluctantly, Taya withdrew from his mind and she focused on her own bath. She ran the hot water, then the cold.

_Bubble baths, soaps, shampoos and conditioners are under the sink. _Falcon notified her.

_Thank you. _Taya crouched in front of the sink and opened the cabinets there. He had at least two dozen bubble baths, all of which she'd never heard of before. She made a mental note to bring it up to him next rising. Absently, she gazed into the fully stocked cabinets.

_Having trouble choosing? _Falcon asked.

_You have no idea. _Taya's thought was brushing at the walls of his mind before she could censor it.

_Tub's already half full. Best to pick. _Falcon mentally nudged her. She skimmed over the bubble baths once more. She found a rose-scented one, an orchid-scented one and an easter lilly-scented one. 'Easter lillies?' she thought to herself. She immediately thought of the dream she'd had earlier. Shaking her head to clear it, she directed herself to the bathtub. She ran her hand over the lip of the enormous tub. Whoever decorated this house had exquisite taste.

_Thank you. _Falcon said. Taya sent him a silent "you're welcome" and sat on the lip of the tub. It matched Falcon's bathroom perfectly, as well as her own borrowed bathroom. Hastily, she unbraided her hair and dropped three drops of each of the bubble baths into the flowing water. The perfumes mingled and danced together and mader her dizzy with comfort.

With a sigh, Taya slipped the thin satin straps of her dress from her shoulders and watched the sheer material flutter to her ankles. In her mind, she heard Falcon groan. She grinned shortly and shut the water off.

'God,' Falcon thought to himself when she disrobed. He was absolutely sure that she had heard him groan

_Are you hungry? _Falcon asked huskily.

_I could eat, _Taya drawled lazily. Her extreme relaxation swamped him.

_Take your time, Taya. I will cook. _Falcon broke the connection in order to preserve his sanity. He went to the kitchen and busied himself so he would keep out of Taya's head.

Taya let her hair cascade over the side of the tub while she reclined in the slowly dissolving bubbles. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Falcon hadn't made a single inkling of movement in her mind since he'd offered her a meal and that irked her even more than having him present at all times. She reached for him and found him huddled over a pot on the stove in the kitchen.

_Are you alright, Falcon? _Taya asked, genuinely worried.

_I'm fine. Just resisting temptation. _Falcon said. She didn't reply; she didn't dare. Quickly, she drained the tub, dried and dressed herself and she went to go see what Falcon was whipping up in the kitchen.


End file.
